Salad
Salad is a standard food not included in any food category. It costs $1200 to acquire. Even though it is immediate to serve because it doesn't require any cooking, preparation can be very confusing, as when fully upgraded, it has 24 recipes. However, it does not suffer from menu rot and it is healthy, which makes it a good addition to any menu. Preparation Preparation is fairly straightforward, with an optional dressing (Ranch, Thousand Island or Vinaigrette) and one or various ingredients. Some of these ingredients come in pairs (see ), which is confusing, due to the large amount of possibilities. When this is combined with the default keys, it makes a even more confusing preparation. As an example, "Cheese" is added with the C key and "Bacon and Croutons" with the B one. If a recipe calls for "Ranch, bacon, croutons, onions and peppers", one could think the correct sequence to prepare would be R-B-C-O-P, but in fact, it would be R-B-O, as croutons are part of "Bacon and Croutons" and peppers are part of "Onions and Peppers". By pressing C, the player will be adding Cheese, thus not being able to serve a perfect order. Recipes One star * House Salad: Ranch, Cheese, Bacon and Croutons. * Cheesy Leaves / Kids Delight: Ranch and Cheese * Pepper Ranch: Ranch, Cheese, Onions and Peppers * The Dry Greens: Greens and Carrots * The Dry Deluxe: Mushrooms, Tomatoes, Greens and Carrots. * The Manhattan: Ranch and all remaining ingredients (Cheese, Bacon, Croutons, Onions, Peppers, Mushrooms, Tomatoes, Greens and Carrots) * The Mix: Ranch, Cheese, Bacon, Croutons, Onions, Peppers. * Tomato Ranch: Ranch, Cheese, Mushrooms and Tomatoes. * The Big Salad: Cheese, Greens and Carrots. * Cheesy Peppers: Cheese, Onions and Peppers * Salad Verde: Ranch, Greens and Carrots. Two star * The Thousand Peppers: Thousand Island, Cheese, Onions and Peppers * Three Thousand: Thousand Island, Cheese, Bacon, Croutons, Onions, Peppers, Carrots and Greens. * Thousand Tomatoes: Thousand Island, Cheese, Mushrooms and Tomatoes * Thousand House: Thousand Island, Cheese, Bacon and Croutons. * The Thousand Salad: Thousand Island, Cheese, Carrots and Greens * A Thousand Flavors:' '''Thousand Island and all remaining ingredients (Cheese, Bacon, Croutons, Onions, Peppers, Mushrooms, Tomatoes, Greens and Carrots). Three star * Cheesy Vinaigrette: Vinaigrette and Cheese. * The Oily Greens:' '''Vinaigrette, Mushrooms, Tomatoes, Carrots and Greens. * The Oily Pepper: Vinaigrette, Cheese, Onions and Peppers. * Vinaigrette House: Vinaigrette, Cheese, Bacon and Croutons. * Vinaigrette Classic: Vinaigrette, Cheese, Onions, Peppers, Bacon, Croutons, Mushrooms and Tomatoes * The Oil Bleu: Vinaigrette and all remaining ingredients (Cheese, Bacon, Croutons, Onions, Peppers, Mushrooms, Tomatoes, Greens and Carrots). Boosters and detractors Salad has 4 boosters and 2 detractors. None of the detractors result in negative buzz and only increase the frequency of chores. Boosters: Afternoon Delight, Staple Food, Healthy Nuts, To Go! Detractors: Plate Spinner, Trashy Food. Upgrade Path Notes # In CSD beta, salads had their ingredients separated, like Nachos. Category:Food Category:Standard food Category:Uncategorized food Category:Staple food Category:Afternoon delight Category:Healthy Category:Takeout Category:Food that increases chores